


Better Than Flowers

by danifaith



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Flower meanings, Gen, bucky is cute af, dorky nervous bucky, mutant!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danifaith/pseuds/danifaith
Summary: You begin to receive flowers from an anonymous source, whoever could it be???





	Better Than Flowers

Bucky didn't understand a lot of things about the modern times. He didn't understand cell phones or the internet. He could use them, sure, but that didn't mean he had to get it. He also didn't understand your love of flowers; they were pretty sure but, you were obsessed with them. He'd only been in the tower a month, and had yet to be on a mission with you. There was one thing he understood completely, however. And that was how he was hopelessly in love with you. There wasn't a thing about you that he didn't like. He liked your soft hair, your bright eyes, your stellar personality. Everything. 

There was, of course, one small flaw. Not with you, just with what you knew; or rather, what you didn't. That's right. You had no clue that Bucky was head over heels for you. And he was scared out of his wits to tell you. He could handle HYDRA, handle Tony's hatred, handle the vast majority of the team's mistrust of him, but he could not handle asking you out. You treated him differently than the rest of the team. Even differently from Steve. You were gentle and comforting yet you pushed him to do better. You helped him with nightmares and soon you became part of his dreams. Nothing overly sexual, just you being close to him and you actually being his partner. 

Unknown to Bucky, on the other side of the tower, you were going through the same thing. You loved Bucky with everything in your being. And it seemed like everyone knew, except Bucky. Some of the team had tried to talk you out of it, but love was not something you got talked out of. You knew if Bucky loved you as well, he would have made a move already. Bucky always reeked of confidence. He could get any girl he wanted. And while some girls may be put off by the metal arm, you just found it a part of Bucky like his long hair and devotion to things he cared about. 

You woke up the next morning to a knock on your door and footsteps walking away from your room. You get out of bed and open the door to find a bouquet of flowers sitting in front of your door. Daffodils. Whoever gave you these knew how much of a flower nerd you were. The flowers meant unrequited love, chivalry, and regard. 

The next day it was daisies. Loyal love. Then forget-me-nots. True love. Soon the flowers seem to tell that whomever it was loved you with their heart and soul and just didn't think you loved them back. Soon after that, you couldn't take it anymore and you went to Tony. 

“Tony?” 

“What can I do for you, Flower child?” You roll your eyes. You ask if he can show you the security footage of your mysterious giver. “Of course,” he agrees amicably,”anything for you, Poison Ivy.” He pulls up the tapes and rewinds them to this morning. And who else would leave you flowers save for...

“Bucky?” 

You gather a bouquet of ambrosia, arbutus, and orange blossoms and leave them on Bucky's doorstep, being sure to label the flowers with names and meanings. Around eleven, sitting at your desk, you hear a pounding on your door. 

“Come in!” With that invitation, Bucky bursts into your room. You swivel around in your chair.

“Did you mean it?” he practically shouts. Slowly, you nod your head. Bucky walks in front of you. He bends down and places a chaste kiss on your lips. “You sure?” You nod gently. He pulls you to your feet and gives you another soft kiss.  
“So why all of the flowers?” you ask. 

“You tell me, you seem obsessed with them.” Bucky retorts. You pick up one of your many potted plants and make it bloom. 

“It's my mutation. I can control nature.” You make all of the plants bloom with a cheery smile, grinning wider with a similar smile makes its way to Bucky's face. You can tell this will bloom into something even better than your flowers.


End file.
